


Chaos is great.

by XoTheTragicianXo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Blood, Death, Heathers AU, M/M, Murder, Smut, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoTheTragicianXo/pseuds/XoTheTragicianXo
Summary: Heathers AU.Gerard is trying hard to fit in with the popular boys at school but as his secrets are revealed he find relief in a refreshinge new kid Frank.  They get accidental revenge on the bullies abd scum of the school.A firecracker romance that will end with a bang.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the movie and the musical of the heathers abd got this weird idea of revenge era Frank and Gerard falling down the path of being complete psychopaths. I hope you enjoy.

High school was like a nightmarish discovery channel documentary, Gerard noticed it as he leant back watching everyone, his gaze wandered past the individuals. Cliques, violence, loneliness. It was exposed here. He tucked strands of his black hair behind his ear, his gaze wandering to a table of three people laughing, a pile of comics littered in front of them and they looked genuinely happy. A curly haired brunette, a tall guy with orange hair and a nerdy one with swished hair and glasses. Ray, Bob and Mikey. He envied them sat there and they looked up noting him Ray first waving excitedly in his direction. He waved back a smile filling in his face before a voice snapped him back to reality. 

"Gerard! Get your head out of your ass. Did you even hear what I said?" An obnoxiously snappy voice. He nodded quickly looking at them now. A group of the 'popular kids' there were three guys. 

Brandon, Blake and Brent. The jocks of the school everyone wanted to be them. Brent was the athletic one, his brain wasn't entirely there, a follower by appearance and by nature. Blake; a back stabbing book worm, cunning couldn't begin to describe him but he followed every word spoken by Brandon. Brandon was the leader, naturally born into the dictator of the school role. Everything ran by him and he ran everything. The school feared him but adored him in a terrifying fashion but Gerard. He couldn't care less he was dragged in for the ride, whatever got him out of the firing range and noticed was what he wanted. But now they were all watching him. Impatient annoyed faces. 

"If you heard me. Why aren't you doing it then." Gerard sighed and looked directly in Brandon's eyes. Blue that were like a stormy sky. "Sorry.. Just one more time." He rolled his eyes as the other two snicker ed to themselves. "Fuck sake Gerard. Get your head from the sky. There isn't oxygen there." His words were harsh and Gerard fought the urge to cower away. "Write me a note. Forge it into Ali's handwriting and give it to the mess over there." 

He passed over a sample of Ali's handwriting it screamed feminine and sweet, the opposite of her. He glanced to where Brandon was pointing to see his finger pointing to Ray and he felt his breath stop. "Brandon.. That's mean. He really likes Ali.. He has since the first grade." Brandon just looked bored before Blake stepped forward. 

"No one cares about your morals Way.." Brandon cut across him quickly. "Shut up Blake!" He then backed Gerard basically into a corner." "You're going to fucking do it or you can go back to the bottom of the food chain with the other losers." His words were like fire being set under Gerard's feet. "Fine.. But watch your mouth.. One of those 'losers' is my little brother." Brandon didn't notice the last half of the sentence, he just pulled paper and a pink pen from the side. "Blake. Bend over he needs to write."

Blake bent over sighing and Gerard hesitated before putting the paper on his back quickly trying to write what Brandon said. "Dear Ray, I can't stop thinking about you. Your image is in my dreams and every time I shut my eyes. Meet me tomorrow night at Brandon's homecoming party- Love, Ali x" they were all laughing but Gerard. "Don't forget the kiss it adds effect. He finished the letter and folded it roughly passing it to Brandon with a glare on his face. He was uncertain but the threat wavered in his head. "Ali!" Brandon yelled for her and she slinked over a smile across her face. Another factory made Bimbo, her iq was the same number as her waist. 

She ran a hand up Brandon's chest her two friends the same as her basically with different names followed. "What's up Bran?" He just pressed the letter to her palm. "Give this to the curly haired one. Ron?" "His name is Ray!" Gerard cut across and they blanked him. "Yeah whatever cool." She giggled abd batted her eyelashes before walking over to him. As she did Gerard way walked away from the laughing crowd without them noticing.

A bad discovery channel documentary, eat or be eaten. He tried giving himself hope that Ray wouldn't fall for it but as he watched her pass the letter and the bright blush and excitement in his eyes he knew he was an asshole. He covered his eyes just leaning back needing a minute, shame and guilt eating at him harshly. 

"That was a dick move." The voice from next to him was cool and relaxed, a gentle voice unfamiliar. Gerard turned to see a boy with a frown on his plump lips; soft black and blonde hair framed his face, hazel eyes that were lined with smudged eyeliner and a lip and nose ring like perfect ornaments, he was flawless and as Gerard saw his tattoos he was at loss for words almost. 

"I.. I didn't want to do it... I just don't want to be an outcast." A scoff came from those beautiful lips. "Look at you, you were born an outsider. You should just accept it and not force yourself into their mold." Gerard picked at his nails gently looking at him. "I really didn't want to do it." "I believe you, you don't look like someone who would." That comment warmed his heart as it was beating from his chest, he was discovering a crush and forgot everything happening around him until. 

"GERARD! Get over here now!" Flustered Gerard turned back to the boy who just shook his head. "Go, your owners are calling you." An amused look crossed his face and even Gerard let a chuckle cross his lips. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Gerard bowed his head and went to walk away before turning slightly. "Hey, I didn't catch your name?" He chuckled slightly his back against the wall as those hazel eyes poured into Gerard's own. "I didn't throw it. I'll catch you later Gerard." Gerard was smiling as he walked back to his 'friends' they looked agitated again Brandon showing him as he got to them. "Why the fuck were you speaking to that freak? That loner? That..." he trailed off and everyone was looking to the boy, Gerard's look concerned now as Brandon just nodded at Blake and Brent who just walked towards him. "Don't!" Gerard shouted harshly but they ignored him as Brandon gripped Gerard's neck keeping him in place. 

"I've worked hard to build you into one of us. You go trying to ruin it in a second with social suicide? I think not." He looked over as the two guys approached the new kid who didn't look up or flinch, he just met them straight on. "This cafeteria has a no fags rule." They both laughed obnoxiously loud in the room. "See they don't have any rules about ass holes though." A devilish smirk met them and the laughter stopped, Brent walked over on one side of him pulling him from the lunch bench he was sat on and shoving him over, the boy was shorter in height but as he punched Brent it was obvious he was strong.

Brent stumbled back his nose bleeding, a look of shock shot through them both as they both went at the boy at the same time. "Come here fucker." They both overpowered him. "One versus two. This isn't fair." The first punch and Gerard went to run forward before realising he was still being held in spot and just flinching away as other hits came. He took them as if they were nothing, blood trickling from his lip and light bruises already starting as he pushed them off and laughed. "I'm bored of this now. Let's have fun." Suddenly he ripped a gun from his pocket a wild grin on his face. Gerard couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked while angry as a flash of fear over took him. "Jesus christ!" "You're a fucking psychopath." The room went silent then the boy laughed. "Smile." As two gun shots rang out individually.


	2. Freeze your brain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to know the mysterious new kid Gerard's secret slips. With the threat of being ruined he doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I write slowly but have the first 3 chapters pre written

It had been a couple of days since the kid had pulled the gun and as Gerard sat in the dark car watching the moon float in the sky surrounded by the stars his thoughts were drawn back to the boy, he had been suspended. He would be back at the beginning of the week but Gerard still missed his presence, he wanted to know more about the mysterious kid. "Wonder when the new kid is allowed back." Gerard voiced his thoughts and looked over at Brandon in the drivers seat disgust in his eyes. "He doesn't deserve to. The lunatic should be locked away." His voice snapped and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He only scared them"  Brandon almost stopped the car impatience now showing. "He had a fucking gun." "He fired blanks. The only thing killed was Brent and Blake's underwear." Gerard laughed at his own joke as Brandon parked the car. "We're going to a party at mine so you need to go get some stuff, I have a list." Gerard snatched it as he looked up at the dull, dead gas station before glancing at the list. "Taffy, alcohol.. corn nuts? What are you a thirteen year old having their first heart break?"  Brandon leant across Gerard and threw the door open. "Hurry up. I don't fucking want those idiots at my house alone for long."

He nodded before getting out slamming it behind him. The gas station was empty except for the cashier and a familiar face who was standing there a slurpee in his hand as he smiled and walked over to Gerard. "Fancy seeing you here Gerard. Your 'friends' let you out to play?" He moved his hand to his hair embarrassed before the boy laughed. "I'm joking."Gerard studied him, as well as the eyeliner from last time he wore pink eye shadow, he was in a tight black flag shirt and tight leather jacket, his fingernails black and jeans tight as if they were painted on. Gerard look at himself and felt self concious on comparison. His shirt slightly baggy with a few holes in it. His jeans ripped at the knees from over use and his hair thrown everywhere. 

"Want some of my slurpee? These things are great. Strong flavours, cold that numbs my brain. It's a mix of pleasure and pain." Gerard laughed quickly and they stared into each others eyes. "I'm not a big fan of them." He raised his eyebrows still offering the drink gently. "Fine. You convinced me." The boy silently chuckled as Gerard took a sip before his face scrunched  up into a grimace. "Fucking cold." "It's crushed ice dork." 

Gerard hadn't noticed how close to each other they were. "So you just moved here right?" His question changed the topic taking his mind from the proximity and the attraction. "Yeah, got kicked out from my last school and well... my dad just thinks it's okay to pick up and move every few months so.. Here I am."  He looked darker than before but Gerard tried to change the topic. "I'm glad you ended up here though. You're refreshing." 

His smile came back a hint of a blush mixed in. "You know..." he went to speak before a yell crossed him. "GERARD! HURRY UP." He cringed his posture changing to awkward. "You're being beckoned.." "Sorry about that.. Yeah I'll just.." the boy just moved closer a smile still there. "GERARD! DON'T FORGET THE CORN NUTS!" He hung his head groaning.  "Yeah, I think you should go.. But before you go..." he held out his phone quickly. "Put your number in?" Gerard nudged him and just smirked. "Are you flirting?" Gerard just took it, he typed his number in his smile still there. "COME ON GERARD!" "I'll text you in a second so you can have my number. I'll see you later." 

Gerard went to get the snacks watching the boy. "Wait! What's..." "it's Frank! My name is Frank. I'll see you later alligator." Gerard let a loud laugh out at the goodbye before getting the snacks and quickly leaving after. As he slipped back into the car a smile still plastered on his face.  "That fucking freak you fantasise about walked out. Gerard I warned you not to talk to him." Gerard just set the bag of stuff in the car slipping in and just not meeting Brandon's eyes. "I didn't talk to him. Just couldn't find the corn nuts. Let's go." He didn't believe Gerard but drove anyway.

Parties weren't really Gerard's scene, he felt uncomfortable so the first thing he did was find the alcohol and down as much as he could. Half way through he felt his phone vibrate and perched on the counter in an empty kitchen, the music pounded around him and drunken people kissed and ground against each other. He felt uncomfortable so just watched his phone taking another sip. "Hey, it's Frank. Nice to see you tonight. We should meet at a ridiculous time again soon. It was fun."  He was intoxicated by the text, he felt serious about him. "Sounds fun. Definetly have to. Thanks for the slurpee by the way." Reading it back he had no idea why he sent it but before he coukd read into it he heard shouting and hysterical laughter drawing him to the living room, what he saw made his breath catch harshly. Ray stood in the middle of the room in a full suit, he looked happy and was being nice to everyone as people were laughing and yelling at him. He saw gerard and ran to him happily. "Gerard! It happened. I think they're accepting me in! Ali asked me out." He couldn't bring himself to break his spirit and just sadly nodded. "I told you it could happen dude. You're great." He hugged Gerard quickly. Before pulling back. "Do you know where she is?" He shook his head. I'll go look for her okay? Just be careful dude. " He seemed confused before Gerard ran upstairs downing the rest of his drink before throwing the cup down and throwing open the first door he could find trying to find Brandon. 

He found an empty room and walked to the window looking out to the yard seeing if he was there. A door sounded forcing him to turn around hoping it was Brandon instead stood one of Ali's clone girls. As dumb as her with half the popularity. She walked up swaying as she did obviously drunk. "Gerard. I was told you'd be in here." She got close to him forcing him to corner himself, he was trapped between a wall and her as she kept breathing her wine cooler breath on him. "Let's fuck. It will be fun." Her hands grabbed at his shirt and he pushed them off. "I really don't want to.." she was persistent and grabbed again trying to pull it off instead ripping it as he started to panic and pushed her back gently to escape. "I said no. I really don't want to." 

Suddenly the lust turned to pure rage. She picked up a photo frame hurling it at him which he narrowly missed. "You fucking pick!  Everyone wants me. You don't just fucking reject me!" He backed near the door as she started moving closer. "I need to go!" She yelled some slurred abuse at him as he shut the door in a panic going to run downstairs. Instead he ran straight into Brandon as tears were brimming at his eyes. "Casey was looking for you. She gets horny when drunk. Get in there." He shook his head tears coming close now. "I can't do this. I can't be this." He went to go when Brandon grabbed his wrist. "You fucking listen. If you leave now. I will ruin you. You're making an embarassment of yourself. Crying. Are you trying to make me look dumb?" 

He shook his head wiping his eyes as Casey came storming out."You fucking queer!  He rejected me! He doesn't like girls it's obvious!" There was silence and he froze his chest tightening harshly. The world rushing around him. "You can't be fucking serious. It's that fucking creep with the gun isn't it. You're a fucking joke!" He went to leave again as Brandon grabbed his arm tightly. "Don't you dare leave.  Everyone has to know. You'll be a joke. The laughing stock. I'm going to ruin you. You won't be able to move anywhere without being known." He just started trembling as a crowd gathered watching a sob escaping now. "I.. I.." his words cut off as vomit gargled in his throat and he suddenly hurled all across Brandon, Casey's and others feet and legs. Brandon let go of him yelling as Gerard bolted down the stairs. "I'm going to fucking destroy you Way! You're a dead man!" 

He left slamming the door and panicked as he walked off into the dark letting sobs catch his breath before grabbing his phone and pressing dial. "Hello?" "Are you busy. I need you."


	3. Touch me, take me away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard copes and decided to sort everything out and go back to his forced life of popularity. Unfortunately mistakes happen.

He ran quickly, the address he was told kept playing over in his head so he wouldn't forget it and as he got there every light was off but one on the second floor, he wasn't thinking straight as he walked to where the roof was the lowest over the patio and hoisted himself up sneaking across the fragile tiles, they creaked, they slipped but he couldn't think of it now as tears coated his face and he just climbed to the second floor roof inching to the lit window. As he got there he looked in the window seeing a shirtless Frank standing back to the glass, his back was covered in tattoos and was nicely toned, he was looking for something before Gerard knocked on the glass obviously startling him.

He rushed to the window throwing it open. "Gerard for fuck sake be careful come on." He pulled him in fear on his face before he looked at the tear stains and torn fabric of his shirt and embraced him. At the touch Gerard started sobbing again just clutching Frank. "Hey its okay. It's okay. Tell me what's up." So he told him, some words muffled by sobs others from having his face pressed hard into Franks bare shoulder seeking comfort in the warm vanilla and coffee scent that was his.

"Hey, you don't need them. They're disgusting. " Gerard sniffled and just moved his arms to settle around Franks shoulders who moved his to Gerard's waist. "He said he'll ruin me. I'll be nothing. I'll be worse than nothing." "We can sort it tomorrow before Monday.  He won't tell anyone okay?" Gerard laughed. "What are we going to do? Kill him? It's the only thing that would shut him up." Frank darkly laughed and Gerard looked up at him. "You're beautiful.. You know that? The sun in a starless dark world." As soon as he said that the eye contact lingered for a lot longer than it should have. Before he could think he was pressing his lips hard into Frank's. Gerard opened his mouth as Frank kissed back. It was messy and unintentional but he loved it, they both groaned into the kiss as Frank snaked his tongue in.  

Gerard ran his hands down Franks inked chest with a soft moan as Frank ripped off his shirt and ushered his hands down, everything was going fast but Gerard wanted it to. He needed it to. If this was his last day Frank was his last meal and he was delicious. 

Gerard was shoved backwards hitting the soft blankets of Franks bed, the kiss broke only to get them both comfortable before Frank was kneeling at his bottom half. Sweat and hormones filled the room. It was electric as they ground against each other, moans and heavy panting filling the room. At this moment Gerard would follow him to the end of the world, as Frank thrusted he made sure to keep Gerard happy, the sound of skin on skin mingling as Franks thrusts were erratic and chaotic. They were both losing control and suddenly Gerard saw black, he curled his hands into the sheets pulling them up, a scream like moan bursting out and filling the room, as Frank finished joining Gerard he had his face pressed into Gerard's shoulder. "Fuck. Oh fuck Frank.. youre spectacular." Frank rolled off laying next to him pulling a blanket over them at a loss for words, his body was recovering as he turned to look at Gerard.

"You need to fight with everyone more if this is what I get." Gerard laughed resting his head on Franks chest. "Cigarette?" He gave a slight nod as Frank placed one against his lips then his own lighting both and relaxing back. "So what are you thinking of doing?" Gerard just shrugged. "I want to kill Brandon. I want to rid the world of the plague that is him." He blew smoke out and Frank laughed. "I was thinking of late night mini golf. Another gas station date but hey, whatever you want."Gerard sat up slightly with a playful look. "I'm only joking. Tomorrow I'm going to his and begging him to not ruin me, begging him to forget last night.. But for now can't I just dream of a Brandon free world?" 

Frank kissed his head gently. "You can dream what you want., fuck maybe you'll get lucky and it will happen." They stayed like that for the night, naked and splayed together, another round of hot rough sex and the rest of the night curled in a heap of lust and happiness.  The next morning when they woke up Gerard yawned and pressed a kiss to Franks cheek who just pulled him tighter. "I say we stay here like this forever." "I would but I need to go speak to Brandon. I threw a grenade into the hierarchy I need to throw myself on it." He stood up stark naked a smile on his face. "Come with me? After we can do this all day." Frank looked down at him naked and nodded. "Good. I'm expecting it now."  

After getting dressed and Frank letting Gerard borrow a new shirt they left, Frank drove them towards Brandons and the air felt cool and stale, everything was calm and Gerard knew a storm was coming. As they pulled up he saw the mess still littered and sighed hopping out Frank following him. "Are you going to knock?" Gerard shook his head and pulled up a rock from the floor pulling up a spare key. "Be friends with someone for a while you learn their secrets." 

They walked in avoiding trash and bottles of beer as Gerard led them to the relatively clean kitchen. "Need to make him a hangover cure. Something to wake him up to. Maybe spit in it or something." Frank laughed as Gerard pulled a mug down and then began searching the fridge. "We can mix sprite and milk. Watch him hurl." Frank chuckled as Gerard pulled out milk and orange juice. Frank on the other hand dug into the cabinets pulling out drain cleaner. "Or we just give him the old drain cleaner trick. Get him out of the way."  Gerard gave a Frank a stern look rolling his eyes. "You aren't funny.." Gerard set to work mixing the orange juice and milk as Frank poured the bright blue liquid of the drain cleaner into another mug and just walked over. "Imagine. One dip. And boom. The school is safe. You are all free." 

Gerard just didn't look up as he finished it. "Yeah but how would you get him to drink that. Look at it. It's like kool aid mixed with arsenic." Frank just set it next to Gerard who turned to grab the lid for the mug his look still lingering on Frank as he placed the lid over a cup a smile on his face. "Gerard.. wait.. That's. " He let his words die before looking to Gerard and stopping. "What's up?" "Nothing you're just so beautiful." He pulled him in for a rough kiss before they went up the stairs mug in hand. Gerard ready to get on his knees to beg. 

They got to his room and walked in, Frank leaning in the doorway as Gerard walked up to Where Brandon was sleeping turning the light on. He stirred irritable and opened his eyes a dissatisfied look on his face seeing Gerard. "What the fuck do you want? To molest me in my sleep or something." Gerard looked down and Frank sighed. "Gerard, leave it. He's just going to be an ass hole." 

"So I was right, the gun wielding psychopath won your heart." He scoffed and sat up as Frank stalked over to Gerard. "I just wanted to come make up for wgat happened last night.. We both got our of hand and.." "both? No. You did. You were my guest. I gave you life as a popular kid and you chewed it up and spat it back at me!" Frank just had a glare. "Probably because the life you would give people would taste like wasted oxygen and narcissism." Brandon glared daggers at Frank who just raised an eyebrow. "Well. If you want me to leave your rep intact. Beg for it."  Gerard just shut his eyes standing still as Frank looked at him. "Gerard. Come on you can't. It isn't worth it."  
"Beg." He went to get on his knees as Frank stopped him passing him the mug they brought him. "A sorry gift.  A special family recipe hangover cure." 

Brandon eyed it temporarily forgetting the whole making Gerard beg scenario. He stood up glaring at Frank. "Like I would drink something made by scum like you." He just raised an eyebrow. "You probably wouldn't handle it anyway."

That was when Brandon walked forward glass in his hand. "Oh yeah? Bottoms up the asshole." He downed it in one go and Frank watched his eyes widening. Suddenly the room went silent. No one moved until the wretch in noise cut across them all. The cup dropped and shattered and Brandon stood with blue drain cleaner dripping from his lips as he gasped out. His hands raised to his throat and Gerard went to run forward before Brandon collapsed, all noises stopping. He crashed into a glass table the shards shattering around him as Gerard screamed out harshly. 


	4. Don't drink the Kool-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to cover up murder Gerard doesn't feel guilt. Just annoyance at the mourning process

Gerard kept screaming as he frantically ran forward pulling at Brandon's drain cleaner soaked corpse before Frank pulled the hysterical Gerard back. "WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ORANGE JUICE AND MILK" He turned to Frank a panic in his eyes. "Did you know?" Frank shook his head, he couldn't stop looking at the corpse. "Hey.. calm down okay.. It's okay." Gerard swatted his hand away glass crunching under his feet as he ran across the room. "This isn't right.. I killed my best friend!" Frank chuckled softly. "And your worst enemy." Gerard snapped to glare at Frank. "Same difference.. What do I do?"

Frank stepped gently to him a calmness falling over him as he gripped Gerard's shoulders gently. "Hey.. We just have to make it look accidental." "IT WAS ACCIDENTAL!" He made Gerard look into his eyes. "It's okay." "Stop fucking saying that! It isn't okay. I wanted to go to art college not take some underpaid course in a fucking prison." He pulled him to his chest quickly. "Just write a note? Fake his suicide." Gerard looked horrified and just looked away. "This is wrong. "He sighed grabbing a pen and paper from Brandon's desk. "What the fuck do I even write?" "I was an ass hole. Farewell. P.s don't drink the kool aid." There was silence as their glare met. "That isn't fucking funny. You know it isn't." 

He just pressed the pen to the paper a harsh breath coming out as he steadied his hand. "You knew him well Gerard.. Just put something.. channel him, what would he have said to a cold, uncaring world? The last thoughts of a troubled teen?" They made eye contact and Gerard nodded. 

"Dear world, believe it or not I knew fear, I knew the way loneliness stung. I hid behind smiles and a popular facade." Frank just smiled nodding in approval. "Oh.. That's good. We need more.."  Gerard looked back to the paper concentrating. "But oh. The world held me down, weighed on me like a concrete prom king crown" He was reading it over as he wrote still unsure. 

"No one thinks a popular boy has feelings, no one gets his insecurity. I am more than football and partying. No one sees the me inside of me."   
Frank stepped closer. "Keep going this has to be good enough to fool the cops. " He bit his lip concentrating. "They wouldn't dare look into my eyes, see I was just a terrified guy, who cried into his pillow at night.  My looks were just prison bars that hid a myriad of scars." Frank laughed nodding. "Does it sound too smart for him?" Gerard shook his head gently. "He failed myriad on his last spelling test. Just adding it to add a point." Frank just grinned and crossed his arms waiting for it to finish. 

"No one thinks a pretty boy has substance, box up my clothing for goodwill, give other stuff to charities, donate my car to cripples or addicts.   
People think I don't have feelings but I weep for all I failed to be. Maybe I can help the world by leaving.   
Signed with love,   
Brandon."  They stood looking at each other a look on Franks face showed excitement as Gerard's flashed with fear. "Can't believe this happened." Frank pulled him gently. He set the suicide note on the end of the bed  and went to go. "We need to leave come on." Gerard followed him, looking paler than usual. As they walked outside they both just looked at each other different feelings mingling between them both. "Let's go get coffee."

When they found his body the school went into mourning, it was a day where almost everyone mourned the loss of its dictator. They were given a day off. From respect or an excuse for a day off who knew? Bur what had happened was his suicide made a Brandon even bigger than he was. Just some popular kid was given depth, a brain. People cried for him and it became a weird obsession for others. Gerard began to find school unbearable hearing what everyone said about Brandon, people who before hated him now praising him like a saint. 

Gerard was walking to class, alone for the first time since the accident, Frank was in a different class and he just clutched the books to his chest tightly scared at his own lack of guilt at this point as everyday he was faced by bullshit attempts of grief counselling. Prayer groups and memoriam pictures. He kept walking when Bob popped out into the hallway a smile on his face "Gerard. Dude. Just the guy I was looking for." Gerard looked at him and walked forward. "What's up?" He held up a copy of the school paper and raised his eyebrows slightly at him. "They're trying to find you for interviews since you were Brandon's best friend. They want a heart felt interview fo next week." Gerard just shook his head rolling his eyes. "No one will give a heart felt interview. They're just riding on the coat tails of this all. Take Blake for example playing the victim going to every news station fake crying for those fifteen minutes." 

Bob seemed shocked at Gerard's out pour and just silently raised his hands up trying to get him to calm down. "Hey, I'm just asking you don't have to. The writing clubs just busy doing all the arrangements having to kick off front page stories for this. Then we also have the yearbook so we have to cut pages so he can have a two page memorial." Gerard just once again rolled his eyes this time scoffing.  "I'll see you later Bob. " Try asking Blake. He can fake heart felt. " He walked off leaving Bob behind sick of people asking for his opinion. 

He finally got into English class slipping into his seat pulling a book from his bag so he didn't have to talk to anyone,  he hoped he could forget the bull shit but as he watched Blake and Brent walk in sitting in seats next to him he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone. Brent looked as if he had been crying genuine tears but Blake seemed bored. "Can't believe we have to waste an hour at Brandon's funeral tomorrow. I could be out with Ali." Brent looked horrified glancing over. "Let his body get cold before you fuck his girl. Jesus christ Blake."  Blake was about to respond when the teacher walked in. 

She was an over-emotional. Peace loving woman. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she walked in with a solemn expression. "Hello class." She sounded like the human version of prozac. "As you all know.. We've suffered a great loss. Instead of class I want to talk it out. Let you guys express your emotions because in this world we never get to." Gerard just let his head hit the desk. 

"I'm going to start off with this.." she pulled a stack of paper from her desk and looked around. "As you all know Brandon took his own life.. He was a tortured soul and I have here his suicide note. His last words to the world." That caught Gerard's attention, he jumped up looking forward a look of shock on his face. "Take one and pass it down. As we all read it and feel the raw energy emitting from these words I want us to all share our memories of him. 

Blake immediately raised his hand. "Go on Blake you can start us off." Immediately the fake tears came forward as he stood up. "I remember the last thing he said to me. Said I was such a good friend. Thanked me for being around... It makes me feel so.." he erupted into fake sobs as everyone bought into it. "Actually his last words to you were. "Don't fuck up my house while I'm gone loser." Gerard met his eyes a smirk on as he said it which gained him a glare.

Others shared stupid fake stories as they all read the suicide note. After the bell rang Gerard balled it up and tossed it in the garbage as Blake and Brent followed him out of the class. "I can't believe he is gone. This note.. I just didn't know how hurt he was." As Brent said those words Blake just walked forward. "Don't be such a baby Brent. Now come on. We need to get clothes for the funeral. Grieving girls are always so horny." They went to walk away and Gerard went to walk the opposite way. "Aren't you coming Gerard?" He quickly shook his head. "I'm just going home." They accepted his answer as Gerard left through front doors walking towards the car park as he did he saw Frank standing there a smile on his face leaning against his car. Sun glasses on his face as he smiled. 

"Gee, my treat today." He walked forward meeting him and Frank pulled him close as he saw him planting a kiss on his lips not caring who saw them. "Get in. We have a date." Gerard's mood felt lifted as soon as he was around him. "Anything to get away from this."


End file.
